


It's too hot to think of a title

by Flyingover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingover/pseuds/Flyingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan's already not use to the heat that American climates have to offer, but this is ridiculous</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too hot to think of a title

Ivan staggered through the front door. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple. It was hot, much too hot for the man who had grown up in the tundra. On top of that, the power had gone out from the massive air-conditioning of every home and building in the city around him. So when he wobbled in, he received only a whiff of cooler air, versus the Arctic blast he had been expecting.  
  
Ivan made it to the nearest couch in the adjacent living room before collapsing. Arms and legs splayed out, he was gone to the world. But before long he heard feet pattering down the staircase in the hall and then he heard the feet coming closer to him.  
  
"You really should have worked from home today, you stupid Russian" A distant voice pulled him back to reality.  
Ivan lifted one exhausted eyelid to peer upwards at the man leaning over him. It was Alfred, his beloved, dressed in only boxers, which normally would elicit some sort of reaction from Ivan, but it was just too hot.  
  
When Ivan didn't respond to his comment, Alfred continued, "You should have at least dressed a little lighter. No one would blame you for wearing a nice polo shirt, and you would have gotten to show off your nice biceps, truly a win-win." As if to add to his point, Alfred leaned down and began to undress Ivan in an attempt to cool the overheated man. He tugged off the the suit jacket, Ivan offered minimal assistance by slipping his arms out when Alfred pulled up. With the jacket off, Alfred moved lower, pulling off Ivan's work shoes and socks. He made quick work of Ivan's pants while the larger man laid there with little input. But with each article of clothing removed, he was slowly beginning to feel cooler, and more alive.  
  
Lastly, Alfred moved closer, and ended up straddling Ivan while unbuttoning his almost sweat soaked shirt. He was on the second to last button when he felt hands situate on his hips, he looked down at Ivan with eyebrow quirked.  
"I've got you where I want you now" Ivan slurred with a loose smile on his face.  
  
Alfred replied , "Yeah, you sure do". He then continued onto the last button then pulled off the shirt, leaving Ivan clad only in a tank top and boxers. The tank top came off quickly as well. Looking down at Ivan and feeling Ivan's hot skin, Alfred said "You really can't handle hot weather"  
  
Ivan shrugged, "Is the power still out?" He asked.  
  
Alfred looked over to the cable box near the T.V., "Yeah, the power's still out, no T.V. or Internet."  
  
Ivan paused for a second before saying, "I know other things we can do". To emphasize that point, Ivan rolled his hips upwards while keeping Alfred's in place. He watched as the blush deepened on the other man's face.  
  
"It's much too hot for that" Alfred responded  
  
Ivan rolled his hips again. "We'll cool down more if we take off the rest of our clothes." He smiled naughtily at Alfred. Alfred smiled back.


End file.
